Cazando la debilidad
by Rey de Picas
Summary: La supremasia no es eterna, la debilidad no es perpetua. Emerald lo comprobó de la mala manera. Un miembro inútil, eso parecía, al menos, hasta que lo intentó dar cazar


Inhalando profundamente, cerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo, dejó caer su peso sobre uno de los bancos que estaban en el parque.

Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, dos ojos azules observaron la escena del frente.

Suspiró mientras que vio aquellos pájaros volando con tranquilidad, era casi hipnotízate.

― Sabes, apreciar los pequeños detalles de la vida, es realmente importante ―llevando una mano hacia su costado tomo una bolsa que estaba cerca en la misma banca.

Las palabras parecían no dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Terminando de buscar en aquella bolsa de papel, sacó un vaso de plástico, el olor a café inundó su nariz mientras que sonreía.

― Realmente la gente no entiende lo que es importante, no hasta que se pierde completamente ―dando un sorbo a su bebida, sonrió mientras que el sabor dulce pero amargo llegaba a su boca.

Un retumbar fue audible, cayendo aquellas hojas al suelo, él hombre en el banco observó la escena con interés.

― Ahora, cálmate, no querrás seguir trayendo a más de esos, verdad ¿Emerald? ―tocando con cuidado de los cabellos de la mujer en el suelo, el hombre habló con fuerza.

Emerald no podía hablar, no con la mordaza que tenía en su boca, no se podía mover, no con las cadenas en su cuerpo, y no se podía defender, no con su aura rota.

Aquel bastardo rubio.

― Ahora, espero que puedas colaborar, nuestros amigos allí están viniendo, por lo cual, espero que tomes la opción inteligente ―quitando la mordaza de la boca de la joven, el hombre en el banco sonrió.

Emerald quería gritarle, quería golpearlo, matarlo, por no decir más, pero ¿No había ya fracasado en matar lo que se suponía era el miembro más débil de aquel grupo?

Jaune Arc.

Emerald, no podía dejar de arrepentirse, y odiar por no escuchar a su compañero idiota sobre esto, seguir al rubio para matarlo sonaba fácil, una ilusión y fuera, ella lo sabía. La debilidad del rubio por aquella peli roja que Cinder había asesinado.

Nunca se imaginó, que aquel hombre, de todas las cosas que pudiera hacer, era golpear con todo su cuerpo junto con la ilusión que preparó.

¿No sé suponía que ese sujeto rubio quería a su compañero? Entonces ¿Como si quiera pensó en aquello? Ella bajó su guardia, demasiado, demasiada confianza. Ahora, realmente entendía las palabras de aquel idiota de pelo gris.

Cuidado con el rubio.

Emerald supuso que era aquella rubia explosiva, no aquella cosa que estaba sentada a su lado.

― ¿Dónde está Cinder? Es fácil esta pregunta ¿No? Vamos, van ¿Nueve veces? Que voy preguntando lo mismo, así que ¿Por qué no respondes esta vez? ―Emerald, quería, realmente quería responder aquella pregunta.

Un viento frio golpeó su cuerpo mientras que empezó a temblar.

Ese bastardo, llevarla hasta una aldea muerta, justo donde el frio parecía estar en su punto culmine, solo para quitarle su ropa y dejarla así sin aura en una banca fría.

Emerald podía ver sus pies, ya se estaban poniendo azules, lo poco que generaba de aura, iba directo a su cuerpo para poder mantenerse, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría?

No solo era humillante que aquel hombre la hubiera sacado, desnudado y arrastrada a la nada.

Los grimms estaban cerca, bueno, era difícil de igual manera mantenerse, después de todo, el miedo a morir nunca fue tan cercano.

― No sé… ―Emerald soltó aquel susurro.

Allí iba otra vez.

Emerald realmente no sabía de Cinder desde hacía años ¿Tanto le costaba creer eso a aquel hombre?

― Mi mal, creo que no escuché ―Emerald tragó.

Un subidón de su aura llego mientras que la mano en su cabeza brillo unos instantes de blanco puro.

Allí iba otra vez.

Su cuerpo se recuperó, las señales de congelación se fueron, y su estado mejoró, Emerald quería llorar, de todas las personas

¿Por qué algo como curar a los demás podría estar ligado a ese sujeto?

Jalando el pelo verde de la mujer, fue cuando Jaune se puso de pie, levantando su espada la bajó para ponerla en el hombro de la mujer.

Un alarido de dolor resonó.

Dolía, como si no hubiera un mañana.

― No sé… ―Emerald lo sabía, no era una niña, ya no estaba en la calle.

Entonces.

¿Por qué sentía que volvía aquellos momentos?

La espada se retiró mientras que un pie se puso en la espalda de la mujer, cayendo al suelo, la nieve se tiño rojo unos momentos mientras que la cara de Emerald golpeaba el suelo. Un pie se puso sobre la espalda de la joven, solo para que un brillo llenase su cuerpo curando la herida de inmediato.

Jaune vio la escena, de todas las cosas, ilusiones, o trucos que podrí haber empleado aquella mujer bajo su pie, el volverse Pyrrha para intentar matarlo con la guardia baja, fue el peor error de todos.

No cuando para él, ella había muerto. Tantas veces en su cabeza Jaune se había repetido su muerte, que ya no tenía valor.

¿Para que buscar a Cinder? No regresaría a la mujer, no traería a Pyrrha, ni si quiera sería una venganza, entonces ¿Para qué?

― No sé… ―un susurro aún más desganado de lo normal vino de la mujer de pelo menta en el suelo frio.

¿Qué hubieran pensado Ruby, Weiss o Yang sobre esto?

Jaune vio a la joven en el suelo, era ya el quinto día, aun no decía nada, quizá la chica lloraba, rogaba, incluso se ofreció de cuerpo para que se detenga, pero, no mencionaba sobre Cinder, realmente esa lealtad estaba más profunda de lo que Jaune pensó.

O simplemente no sabía dónde estaba.

Dejando a Emerald en el suelo unos momentos más, se paró quitando el pie de la espalda de la mujer mientras que volvía a tomar el café que trajo consigo.

Emerald alzó su cabeza, despegándola de la nieve, ese monstruo rubio ¿No sentía compasión?

Ella a simple vista denotaba, un cuerpo magullado, algo flaco, su cabello sucio, y ni siquiera estaba vestida, aquella humillación, aquella frialdad, no era ni de asomo lo que recordó de aquel hombre de la academia antes del ataque.

Un alarido sonó de la boca de Emerald mientras que algo demasiado caliente caía sobre su espalda, Jaune derramaba el café sobre ella.

Un sonido repentino fue audible mientras que Emerald dejaba de tartamudear por aquella acción del rubio.

El pergamino del rubio sonó.

― ¡Hola Ruby! Si, lo sé, volveré pronto, solo estaba buscando algo, sabes, es difícil encontrar un café decente por ahora. De hecho, sí, volveré en unos treinta minutos, no te preocupes, te llevare galletas ―fue una conversación corta de parte de Jaune.

Emerald aprendió a la mala lo que podría pasar si interrumpiera una llamada.

Aquel tono de voz dulce, amable y cálido, era casi enfermizo para ella, había visto actores, criminales que mentían bien, pero, un mejor amigo que ocultaba su verdadero ser, era realmente para temer.

Alzándola de las cadenas, Emerald sintió como el metal frio le lastimaba la piel, realmente le dolía. Ese demonio…

― Volveré de noche, no te preocupes, puse donas en el plato, por lo cual, no deberías tener problemas de hambre, los grimms no podrán ingresar donde estas, como siempre, así que deja de darme esa mirada horrorizada, soy humano ¿Sabes? No podría hacer algo tan malo como dejar que mueras comida por los grimms, no cuando solo debes decir, una pequeña ubicación y listo ―caminando con tranquilidad, Jaune arrastraba a la mujer en la nieve.

Cinder, ella realmente había traído la ruina a muchos, pero a la persona que más la aprecio, no solo aquello, sino, algo peor.

Trajo consigo un loco que solo quería su cabeza en una pica.

* * *

― Y entonces le pregunte ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Adivina, no les gusto y eso que era una idea brillante ―las quejas de Jaune fueron audibles.

Emerald lo observó, ella estaba de buen humor, le había devuelto su ropa, y le dio una manta.

― Yo no confiaría en un plan tan suicida… ―Emerald respondió mientras que estaba en uno de los sofás del lugar, con grilletes y cadenas, pero sobre un sofá, algo que no sea el suelo frio y duro.

Los últimos dos días, el rubio fue mejor.

― ¿Qué está mal con mi plan? Solo teníamos que hacer explotarlo todo y ya, no hay nadie, no hay factores en contra, pero no "el daño al lugar será grande" "pero si lo hacemos ese lugar será afectado" "yo creo que sería más un perjuicio" no es justo…―imitando las voces de sus amigas, Emerald tuvo que soportar al rubio.

Ya era regular que se queje de todo con ella.

Al menos, era mejor escuchar sus reclamos de la vida a que este con su espada sobre su cuerpo.

― Sigue siendo suicida ―Emerald frunció el ceño cuando lo dijo.

― Me dueles Em, me dueles, yo pensando que lo comprenderías ―rodando los ojos ante las palabras de Jaune, la mujer dio un suspiro.

Enderezando un poco su espalda, el rubio camino hasta el fondo del lugar, Emerald lo siguió con la mirada.

Jaune tomó una pala mientras que la ponía sobre su hombro.

Emerald tragó, ella había aprendido algo en el tiempo que ese loco la capturo.

Si había algún miembro del colmillo blanco que intentase matar o dañar a su grupo, no era que escapan de las autoridades una vez eran derrotados, sino…

Un grupo de faunos con las ropas rasgadas y sin señales de moverse estaban en la esquina de la habitación.

Jaune le había hablado por sí mismo a Emerald porque hacia lo que hacía.

Era porque alguien, debía mancharse las manos, todos eran demasiado puros, inocentes, el mismo lo fue, pero, conforme paso el tiempo, conforme aprendió del mundo y lo que podría llegar a causar dejar a los agresores libres.

Volverían con más refuerzos.

Por eso, alguien debía cuidar todo, debía hacer que nadie amenace el grupo.

Emerald pensaba que, en la cabeza del rubio, aquellos compañeros de equipo eran algo así como figuras divinas para el rubio.

Arrugó el rostro mientras que una imagen de Jaune rezándole a Ruby llegó a su cabeza.

Bueno, todo lo que, hacia ese loco, era por ese grupo, en aquel tiempo encerrada, ya estaba contando más cuerpos de los que ella misma se había encargado.

No era bueno tener el lado malo de ese hombre.

* * *

― Traje comida, por si te interesa ―Jaune llamó mientras que el sonido de cadenas fue audible dentro del almacén.

Caminando con tranquilidad, una cabeza verde salió mientras que llegó a donde estaba Jaune.

― Tardaste ―Jaune frunció el labio.

― No es tan fácil ir por la vida sin que nadie te vea sin que tengas una habilidad que te permite hacer que los demás vean cosas ―la respuesta de Jaune hizo que una farfullo de molestia fuera audible de parte de Emerald.

Jaune observo a la mujer, era gracioso, como había desarrollado a lo largo de los últimos meses, algo como el síndrome de Estocolmo, simpatizar con tu captor que te torturo en los primeros días, era gracioso.

Pero no importaba, no cuando ya pudo confirmar que Emerald no tenía nada de información de Cinder.

Pero ¿Qué hacer con la mujer? No le servía, y dudaba que fuera de utilidad en el viaje o que quisiese ayudar.

Dio un suspiro.

Camino hasta el fondo de la habitación, ya era tiempo.

Realmente, se había encariñado de la mujer de pelo menta, a tal punto, que no quería hacer que sufra más, por lo cual, debía finiquitarla, era mejor así ¿Verdad?

Realmente no quería hacerlo.

Emerald disfrutó, el frio había empezado a menguar de a poco, sentada en aquel sofá, el único mueble de aquel almacén abandonado, comió, últimamente Jaune le traía mejor comida…de la que incluso comida cuando estaba libre…

Llevando un pan a su boca, giró el cuello, con tranquilidad al escuchar los pasos de Jaune, había tomado la pala.

Dio un suspiro, a saber, cuántos más iba a enterrar en el sótano del lugar.

Emerald dejó de masticar abruptamente mientras que observó la habitación.

No había cuerpos.

Un fuerte dolor llegó a su cabeza mientras que la parte plana de la pala chocó contra su cabeza lanzándola contra el suelo, la bolsa con comida en su regazo se derramó mientras que ella no sentía fuerzas para levantarse.

― Me duele, mucho más de lo que crees, Em. He de arrepentirme tan hondamente que no lo imaginas ―los ojos de Emerald se llenaron de horror mientras que se forzó a si misma a arrodillarse y levantar la cabeza.

Jaune estaba en su dirección, caminando. Pala en mano y mirada seria.

No era bueno ¿Podría conversarlo y que la dejara ir?

No, Jaune no dejaba cabos sueltos que pudieran afectar a su grupo.

― ¿Por qué? Yo, no tengo nada, no puedo volver, seguro que me toman por muerta ―rogar, lo mismo de siempre, lo único que pudo hacer contra ese sujeto.

La pala golpeo con fuerza el suelo.

¿No acababa de penetrar concreto?

Desenvainando su espada, Jaune se preparó.

Pensando en lo que menciono Emerald, era cierto, si regresaba, quizá hasta la ejecutarían, pero ¿Cómo no saber que vendrían luego por Ruby? Por Weiss…por todas…

― No quiero morir ―palabras vivas de alguien ido.

Emerald tuvo la mínima esperanza.

Todo lo que pudo reunir hasta el momento, llegó a su ser, el aura se formó y moldeó mientras que en el último momento en el cual Jaune iba a golpearla, dio el cambio.

Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Emerald, sorbió su nariz, el llanto llegó, tenía miedo, realmente estaba aterrada, no quería morir.

La espada de Jaune se detuvo a centímetros del cuello de la mujer.

Esta vez fue un a todo nada de Emerald, y sintiendo aun la adrenalina con horror, parecía que funcionó.

― Eso es jugar sucio Em ―Emerald no podía estar menos interesada de eso.

Weiss, la mujer pequeña de pelo blanco, realmente, pensó que no iba a funcionar, pero entre ella y Ruby, supuso que alguien que estuvo a punto de morir era mejor.

El sentimiento de poder salvar algo ya perdido.

El sonido del arma siendo envainada resonó, mientras que Emerald dejó que el aura se esfumase.

Unos segundos, pero esos segundos, le dieron la vida.

― Iré con ustedes, solo, no más…no más…―gateando hasta Jaune, Emerald agarró los pantalones del rubio mientras que rogó.

Jaune alzó una ceja, aquello no era conveniente, no sabía cuándo la mujer se podría volver en contra de ellos.

Pero, la decisión debía ser rápida, hoy dejarían el lugar, por lo cual, el almacén quedaría sin uso, ya no tendría el acceso a un lugar que nadie venia, no iba a poder ocultarlo.

¿Pero para que serviría Emerald?

― ¿Qué podrías hacer? ―Emerald alzó la cabeza mientras que una minúscula cantidad de esperanza se formó.

― Puedo, ocultar lo que haces de ellos ―En todo el tiempo en que pudo ver el rostro del rubio, Emerald lo vio por primera vez, Jaune sorprendido. Pero aquello duro unos instantes hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Un simple golpe en la nuca fue lo que sintió Emerald cuando el mundo dio la vuelta para teñirse de negro.

* * *

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que se dejó de todo por eso?

Quizá en el momento en que Pyrrha murió, la parte de él, la cual quería ser un héroe cayó de igual manera, era por eso, que, para sus ojos, todos los demás eran verdaderos héroes.

Llevó una mano a su rostro mientras que forzó una sonrisa, realmente debía practicar más, si alguien la viese ahora, dudaría de sus palabras.

Eso, o que alguien le pusiese una ilusión para que todo el tiempo se viese feliz.

¿Por qué perdonarla?

Había hecho cosas peores, no había perdonado a personas que realmente, a sus ojos, no merecían aquel castigo.

Pero.

Ahora ella sería útil, útil para ayudar, para cuidarlas, y si no, bueno.

El solo debía seguir con lo mismo.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió cuando su consciencia regresó.

Fue la calidez y comodidad que hacía tiempo no tenía.

― ¡Despertó! ―un grito feliz resonó mientras que Emerald abrió los ojos lentamente, sentándose en el lugar, notó que estaba en una cama, había tenido una muda de ropa y su cuerpo se encontraba limpio.

Girando el cuello hacia la voz gritona, logro verlo, Ruby parada a su lado junto con su hermana.

El tintineo de cadenas no estaba, no había nada que la reprimiese, su aura estaba llenándose.

― ¿Dónde?... ―dudando en hablar, Emerald vio la habitación, un hotel, al menos eso podría decir por la forma que tenía la habitación.

― Pensar que te encontraríamos de camino hasta aquí en ese estado, sé que eres un enemigo, pero, realmente estabas mal ―Ruby desvió la mirada mientras que Emerald la observo.

Inocencia, compasión, pena.

Ahora entendía al rubio y su ser retorcido.

Ellas podían ser ignorantes y felices, todo mientras que él se centraba en lo que verdaderamente era necesario para mantenerlas en aquel estado, tan, tan puro.

― Si no fuera por nuestro querido amigo rubio allí la pasarías realmente ¿A poco no es un caballero en radiante armadura? ―Yang habló mientras que Emerald observó a la mujer para luego ver el rostro de Jaune, había un leve sonrojo mientras que tartamudeaba en responder.

¿El sonrojado? No, no por ella, estaba actuando, como el inocente, despistado y buen sujeto que era para sus compañeros.

― Sí, podría decir eso, todo un caballero ―


End file.
